Vaati's Release
by thehomiewhowrites
Summary: Aerona, a girl of 13, tries to take a shortcut through a forest to go see her best friends, Link and Zelda. She comes across a sword shrine and hears a voice telling her to release him from his prison. She does so, and passes out, as if she used to much energy. When she awakes, she learns his name is Vaati. He says Aerona will be of great use to him. After a faked Deku Baba attack,
1. Chapter 1

**~~~~~~~~A/N!~~~~~~~~**

**This story takes place 200 years after Ocarina Of Time, when everyone forgot about Vaati. There's a new Link and a new Zelda. I wanted you to know because this story does not have Ganondorf. It has Vaati and Shadow Link (Shadow for short!), though he comes in around chapter 4 or 5. Enjoy! **

Chapter 1

"Hey, mom! Can I go to Castle Town to visit Link and Zelda, please?" I asked. My brown eyes always sparkled when I asked that question.

"Sure, Aerona. You should take the shortcut through the forest. Here's some money so you can stay somewhere for the night." I sheathed my wooden sword put it around my waist. As I ran to the forest, my brunette hair flew behind me, my deep purple dress did the same. I pumped my arms to go faster, but my legs wouldn't allow it.

I stopped to catch my breath, then started again. I began walking toward the shortcut, but I lost the trail. Pretty soon, I began to see what looked like ruins. Something drew me towards them. A force acting from the ruins. They looked like a sword shrine. I heard in my head,'Release me, for I do not deserve this prison.'

"How do I do that?" I wondered what the sword was. It was definitely not the fabled Master Sword, it was in the Temple of Time. The blade looked sharp, the handle is gold and swirled toward the hilt, which had a green gem circled in gold. As the handle switched to the sword, it went around and the end sharpened like teeth. In the middle was an eye.

"Touch the sword and say 'release the prisoner.'" I moved toward it, unsure of what to do. The voice sounded kind, but why would he be trapped in a sword anyway? What did he do that was that bad? I got closer to the sword. The closer I got, the more the voice egged me on.

I touched the sword and said,"Release the prisoner." Instantly, my body began to feel weak and tired. I felt gusts of wind and heard laughter as my body fell back and my eyes closed.

I wake up and it's almost sundown. 'I should get to Castle Town,' I thought. I tried to move, but my body was too weak.

"So you're awake?" the voice I released said. He was standing in front of the sword. He wore a purple tunic with red shorts that went a little past his knees. He had red sandals that had straps around his legs. His belt was gold with a red gem in the middle. He had a purple cape and his skin was very pale. His eyes were a deep red and had a scar under the left one. The right eye was covered by purple hair. His hat was purple with a gold trim and a red gem in the middle.

"Who are?" I was too weak to finish the sentence.

"I am the Wind Mage, Vaati." He knew what I was going to ask. "Your name is...?"

"Aerona." I finally was getting my strength back. I sat up against a tree. He began to get closer to me. I blushed when he was about a few inches away from my face.

"Your eyes are beautiful. You will be of great use to me." I gulped. 'What did he want from me?' My heart was beginning to race as he got even closer. "Where were you headed?"

"Castle Town."

He smiled an evil smile. "I will take you to an inn there. You need to sleep." He put a finger on my forehead and spoke in a language I had never heard. He picked me up and my eyes closed.

**Pp92: What y'all think?**

**Aerona: I liked the cliffhanger!**

**Vaati: That was good. You could've described me better though. :-|**

**Pp92: Sorry, Vaati! I'm bad at describing story villains!**

**Vaati: ||||o_o**

**Aerona: Can I do the disclaimer?**

**Pp92: Go ahead!**

**Aerona: All Zelda characters go to Nintendo. My character belongs to purpleprincess92!**

**Pp92: Next chapter: Vaati infiltrates the castle!**


	2. Chapter 2

**thww: Here's chapter 2.**

**Aerona: YAY!**

**thww: You are very peppy.**

**Aerona: You designed me.**

**thww: O_o Anyway, all Zelda characters go to Nintendo. Aerona's character belongs to me!**

**Vaati: I wanted to do that! :-(**

**thww: I'll let you do it next chapter!**

**Vaati: Ok. :-)**

Vaati's P.O.V.

That girl, Aerona, released me. I am finally able to exact my vengeance on the Hero, Link. As I carried her to Castle Town, I felt powerful magic in her. This girl will be of great use to me, I can tell. As I arrived in Castle Town, I checked to be sure she had Rupees for the inn.

It was nightfall, and the inn was reluctant to let us stay. I had to cut open the girl's arm before I walked into the inn. I told them she was playing in the forest and was attacked by a Deku Baba.

They tried to summon a doctor but he couldn't arrive till the morning. I paid with the Rupees she had. There was only one bed in the room, so I placed her next to me and fell asleep.

Aerona's P.O.V.

I wake up to the sun on my face. Vaati startled me when his arm touched my face. I fell out the bed and hit my head really hard on the floor. "Ow!" I said. I climbed back into the bed and woke Vaati up. There were bandages on my arm. "What did you do?!"

"That was the only way this place would let us stay. The story is that you were playing in the forest and were attacked by a Deku Baba. I found you half conscious and brought you here to get help. They summoned a doctor last night and he wouldn't be here until morning. Act like you have no idea who I am."

"O-ok." He created a concerned look when the doctor arrived.

"Hello. How are you?" The doctor asked.

"Fine," I replied.

"And your arm?"

"How should I know?! You're the doctor!"

"Hahaha! Yes, I know. Let me take a look at your arm." I undid the bandages and showed him. A surprised look came over his face. "You are one lucky girl."

"What?!"

"Deku Baba's normally attack with poison, but this one did not. Oh yes, the princess has summoned you two as well. Put new bandages on that and I will escort the two of you there."

"Yes sir." A look of relief appeared on my face. I'm glad I get to see Zelda instead of being questioned by the doctor. Zelda, Link, and I are very good friends. Vaati put on the bandages like he knew what he was doing. I didn't trust him, especially when he said,"You will be of great use to me."

"We're ready!" I called. He showed us the way to the castle even though I tried to explain that I already knew Princess Zelda and her guard, Link. Vaati had a surprised look when I said Link's name. He brought us all the way to the castle gates.

Vaati whispered,"You are a great actor. Keep acting like you don't know me."

I whispered back,"That might not be possible. Zelda can get an answer out of anyone. She's wise as well. She can tell a lie from a mile away."

"Damn! Well, try it anyway."

"Ok." I don't lie to Zelda. Never have, never wanted to. I don't get why Vaati is acting like this, I just hope he has a good enough reason.

We walked into the castle throne room, and Zelda rushed to me and gave me a hug. Link followed. "Were you crying?!" I asked. Zelda's sapphire eyes looked red and puffy. Her golden blonde hair was in a mess as well.

Link said,"She was really worried. A few days ago, she sent a letter that said you shouldn't go through the forest to get to the castle, and that there was something in there you're not supposed to go near. I guess you didn't get that message."

'Oops!' I thought. "What was it?"

"Some sort of temple."

'Phew!'

Zelda walked up to me,"Thank the Goddesses you're ok. I'm glad you're wearing the dress I gave you. Purple suits you well." She looked at Vaati,"Thank you for saving Aerona."

When Vaati came into the light, Link had a distrustful look on his face. Vaati said,"You're welcome, Princess."

"Aerona, may I speak to you and Link alone? I need to discuss matters with the two of you."

"Of course," I replied. 'Sounds important!'

"What is your name?" Zelda asked Vaati.

"Vale."

"Vale, please wait here. Aerona, Link, please follow me." We followed Zelda to an empty room near the throne room.

"What's up?" I asked. "Is something wrong?"

"I sensed evil gathering when you arrived. Were you really attacked by a Deku Baba in the forest?"

I put on a very serious look,"Yes, Zelda, I was. If it wasn't for Vale..."

"I don't like him," Link stated. "Something about Vale doesn't feel quite right."

"But he saved Aerona. I don't think he could be bad if he saved her," Zelda assured Link. "Aerona you and Vale should stay here tonight. You should go home tomorrow."

"What about Va... Vale?" I asked. I almost said Vaati.

"He will stay here, unless you would have him stay with you..."

"He can stay here, I guess." Though, I was worried with what he'd do here, but I don't want to be "of use" to him at all.

**thww: That's the end of chapter 2! How was it?**

**Vaati: Good.**

**Aerona: Why am I so good at acting?**

**thww92: Character designs :-P! Next chapter, Shadow Link appears, Vaati attacks**!


	3. Chapter 3

**thww: time for another chapter! My update dates have changed to Tuesday-Thursday btw. **

**Vaati and Aerona: Yes!**

**Shadow Link: Is this where I come in?**

**thww: Yes, yes it is.**

**Vaati: I'm doing the disclaimer! All Zelda characters belong to Nintendo. Aerona's character is pp92's! **

Link's P.O.V.

We talked through lunch, and didn't get to eat. Vale talked with us as well. Zelda explained everything to him. At dinner, the king and Zelda welcomed Vale and the thanked him for his heroic act. I don't trust him one bit.

Afterwards, Aerona ate in silence. People kept asking questions, she didn't answer. She sometimes gave a yes or no, or a nod, but other than that, she was very quiet. She didn't seem... happy like usual.

As soon as lunch was over, Aerona asked,"Link, can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"I don't know, can you?" I replied, trying to put a smile back on her face.

It worked. "May I?" she corrected.

"Sure." I followed her to her room.

Aerona's P.O.V.

"Link," I began. I couldn't bring myself to tell him about Vaati. "I saw something strange in the forest."

"What was it?" He was concerned and excited.

"A shrine or something... Um, probably that temple you told me about..." I gave a nervous laugh.

"Oh, well I'm going to the library."

"Why?"

"Wouldn't you like to know!" He laughed as I pondered why.

Link's P.O.V.

'I knew that Vale was evil!' I thought. 'He must've come from the shrine to attack Hyrule!' I'm headed for the library to find sword shrines in Hyrule. If I can find something that will go against Vale, than I will confront him about it.

I walked in, and went straight to the history section. I found a book on a wind Mage named Vaati. In it, there was a picture that looked exactly like Vale. It had a piece on the wind sorcerer. It read:

'A long time ago, before Ganondorf attacked Hyrule, a Wind Mage, Vaati appeared, searching for the Triforce, leading him to attack Hyrule and take it for himself.

'He was thwarted by the Hero. For when the hero drew his blade, he was split into four. The four attacked Vaati and defeated him. Vaati was sealed away within the blade, the Four Sword.

'The Four Sword's current whereabouts are unknown, but some say the Four Sword is hidden away within a sacred wood, separating Hyrule Field from the Forest Temple.'

"That's it! Vale is Vaati!" I yelled. 'I finally have something against you!'

"Well, well. Looky what we have here!"

"Uh-oh!"

Aerona's P.O.V. (Again!)

I stayed in my room, ashamed that I didn't have the courage to tell Link the truth. I walk out on the balcony and look down at Hyrule. The next thing I know, a hand is over my mouth and is pulling me back into the dimly lit room.

"Mmmmfffffff! Mmmmfffffff!" I tried to scream, but my voice was muffled.

"If you shut up I will let you go and NOT kill you!" I immediately shut my mouth. "That's better!" He let me go. I turned around to see a boy with hair like Link's, except purple, and a black tunic and hat.

"Now listen, Vaati is evil! Very evil! You need to stay away from him!"

"Who are you?!"

"My name is Shadow Link."

"Vaati said I would be of use to him. What does that mean?"

"Nothing good! I would like to get you out of here, but Vaati worked magic on your room to where you can't leave with any one but him."

"Aaaaahhhhh!" I hear Link's voice scream.

"Oh no, Link! Is that Vaati?"

"Probably! We need to hurry!"

"No, YOU need to hurry! I can't leave the room!"

"Right! Back in a flash!" I see Shadow run out the room.

Shadow's P.O.V.

I ran toward the source of Link's scream. "Vaati, you are signing your death note!"

I rushed in to find Link unconscious on the floor.

"Hello Shadow. What are you doing here?"

"Warning Aerona about you!" I replied hotly.

Don't tell me you care for this girl! How hysterical!" Vaati laughed a maniacal laugh and vanished.

"What have I done? Aerona!"

**thww:How was that?**

**Shadow: I feel guilty that I left her alone, but other than that, GREAT!**

**Vaati: I definitely agree! Without the guilty part, though.**

**Aerona: Same!**

**thww: Next chapter: Vaati kidnaps Aerona for his evil purposes (not like that!) and Shadow and Link team up to find the Four Sword.**

**Link: Do I really have to work with HIM?!**

**Shadow: *growls***

**Link: MEEP!**


End file.
